Wine and Scrolls
by VirKatJol
Summary: Vala  helps Daniel translate some ancient text. Or does she actually distract him with wine? Written for kissbingo square Experimental: Trickle


Title: Wine and Scrolls

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Vala ~helps Daniel translate some ancient text. Or does she actually distract him with wine? Written for lj user="Kissbingo" square Experimental: Trickle

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I've stated that Vala has stolen my soul. It's still true.

A/N: I'm sorta sorry my seeker people. BUT VALA IS SO MUCH FUN! OMG! And her and Daniel are SO HOT!

The bottle thunked heavily next to his hand and he jumped. Daniel had been in the middle of translating a scroll they'd acquired on their last trip through the gate. He hadn't even heard the sound of his door opening or someone walking up to him.

Of course it was Vala that was currently invading his space, already cozied up against his arm. She was good at sneaking up on him, in fact, she seemed to make a game of startling him when he was ensconced in work.

"Do you need something?" He huffed his irritation and went back to work. She didn't like to be ignored and he knew very well that she always needed something.

"Just you, my Daniel." Vala draped her arm around his shoulders and leaned over to look at what he was so distracted by. Nothing made sense to her so she pulled the bottle that was in her hand directly over the scroll. "I brought refreshment."

"Vala, I'm working here."

"Everyone needs to take a break." Her had moved from his shoulder to his neck and she raked through the soft hairs at the base of his skull. She nuzzled the other side of his neck with her nose.

"I really need to finish this." Daniel sucked in a deep breath. Her touch felt good but he couldn't afford the lost time. Her distractions always took longer than she promised.

She used the thick base of the bottle of wine she was toting to push the scroll out of his reach. When he threw his hands in the air with frustration she took her chance and threw her leg across his lap. She was now straddling him with her back braced against the work bench. The stool rocked unsteadily with her added weight until she lifted her hips and settled them as close to him as she could. Their groins met and she moaned from the contact.

"I have needs too, Daniel." She trailed her hand along his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I won't take up much of your time. Promise."

Before he could lodge his protest she set the bottle to the side and leaned in to kiss him. She always began with aggression. He was harder to convince if she tried to let him build slowly. Her mouth moved over his with practiced ease and she let her tongue convince him.

When she heard the groan deep in his throat and felt his lips part she knew she had him. Vala rolled her hips against his and felt the beginnings of what she really wanted. Her hands gripped his hair to make sure he didn't break the kiss before she was ready. She loved to be in charge of their encounters and knew that he didn't mind giving her the control.

Their oxygen was running low, the intensity of their kissing too much for them, so she pulled back. Both of them panted with desire and she could see the cloud of lust in his gaze, feel it between her legs, and hear it in the rhythm of his breath.

"I brought this." She picked the bottle up again and waved it slowly in front of his eyes. "Want to taste?"

"We shouldn't…" Her finger touched his lips and silenced his protest. Vala had no concept of the meaning of the word 'shouldn't'.

"If we only did things that you thought we should be doing. Well, we'd have a lot less fun." She smiled at him, her beaming, teeth baring grin that always sent him over the edge. She could see him wavering and she pressed the bottle to her lips and took a sip. The cool, fruity flavor tickled her tongue and she swallowed. She made sure he was watching her throat as she cleared her mouth of the liquid. She knew he was fond of her neck and watching the wine disappear down her throat made him picture other activities.

He reached for the bottle. He needed the fortification if they were going to do this in his lab. Vala swung the wine from his reach and giggled.

"I thought you wanted to share?" She would always confuse him he suspected.

"Mmm, Daniel. I do." She took another swig from the bottle and this time she leaned forward and asked him to open his lips for her. He did so and she let the sweet wine trickle from her mouth into his. She felt him drinking it from her lips and after her mouth was empty she started kissing him again.

The wine couldn't cover the taste that was Vala and his tongue explored her mouth trying to uncover her flavor from the sweet wine she'd chosen. Her lips were soft and swollen against his and he was more than ready to take this to the next step. His hands busied themselves with the removal of her shirt. When all the buttons were undone he pushed it off her shoulders and unhooked her bra. That's when the kiss ended. He pressed her backwards so he could look at her.

Daniel let his fingers trail down her shoulders and across her clavicle. The gentle slope of her breasts called to him and he let the pads of his fingers trail across the soft flesh. Her nipples were hard nubs. His fingers squeezed them and she arched her back pressing her sex against his hardness and begging for more attention on her breasts.

She hissed in pleasure as he dipped his head down and took a nipple into his mouth. The hot, wet slide of his tongue and the delightful pressure sent her hips into a constant tempo. She tried to get the right angle to bring the most sensation.

He let one tightly beaded peak slip free from his lips. Her fingernails dug into his scalp and begged him to return.

"Nu uh." He gripped her hips and lifted her onto the lab table. His fingers made quick work of her pants and tugged them and her panties off her legs, tossing them on the floor. "I want something else."

Vala stared intently as his head lowered towards her sex. She was slick with wanting him and his lips always provided exquisite feelings of pleasure. It felt like hours as his head slowly moved closer and closer. Just as he was about to make contact he reached for the wine and took a sip. His palm pushed on her belly and she tipped back onto her elbows.

Daniel's fingers stroked her slit and he touched his lips to her clit, parted her folds and let the wine slowly trickle onto her sex. When it was all gone from his mouth he smiled up at Vala then started to lick away the wine which now had the musky flavor that was all her mixed in with it. He kissed her clit before sucking gently on it.

The bottle of wine was calling to him so he took another swig from it and again let the sweet liquid drip over her sex.

The wine was warming up in the room and it was almost indistinguishable as he let it trickle on her. His tongue, however, felt amazing as he licked at her folds cleaning up the fruity drink he'd dribbled there.

"This wine was a good idea." Daniel murmured against her clit before he suckled on it some more. He let his hind dip down and lined his fingers up with her sheath. She was writhing for him as he slipped one digit into her depths. She was tight and slippery wet and his finger slid in easily. He decided, right then, that she needed to come.

She felt the ache in her elbows from the hard table she was leaning on. She let her body fall all the way back, her hair fell over the edge, cascading towards the floor. She pulled her legs up and bent her knees, wedging her feet against the table. Her thighs fell apart and she pressed her sex up and down in rhythm with his thrusting finger. Daniel's tongue began flicking over her clitoris with every stroke of his pointer.

"More…" She panted the words. She was close to her climax and she needed something more from him.

He added his middle finger the next time he pulled out of her. Both of his fingers were being gripped tightly by her body. He could feel her tunnel rippling around him as she raced towards orgasm. He let go of the bottle and brought his hand to his crotch. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and pulled his hard cock free. It was becoming painful.

Just as he felt her about to fall over the plateau into the abyss of pleasure he pulled back, stood up and slid his erection home. Her sheath stretched and accommodated him. She was so tight and he was so hard. He took one thrust and pressed his thumb against her clit.

The pressure on her little bundle of nerves sent her reeling. She came. Her orgasm shot through her veins and every muscle in her body felt tight as the sensations rippled through her.

"God, Vala, you feel good." He bit his lower lip as he pumped into her shallowly to ride out her climax. He was attempting not to come himself but the rhythm of her body pulling him deeper inside her was going to send him crashing over the edge.

She tried to talk but no words came out. Her lungs were still trying to pull in oxygen as her body recovered from the orgasm. Her world was fuzzy but her hand found the bottle and grabbed it. She handed it to Daniel and he looked at her quizzically but took it.

"Drink." She gasped as she finally found her breath again. She watched him tip the glass to his lips and take some. She grabbed him behind his neck and pulled him down. Her lips found his and they shared the wine he'd just taken. "Mmm, yes. Now I feel better. It's your turn."

He didn't wait, his fingers dug into her hips and he started thrusting frantically into her. She rubbed his fingers with hers as he held on tightly. Her legs wrapped themselves around his body and her heels pressed against his backside. She gripped him with her thighs in tempo with his thrusting.

"Not going to last." He choked the words out as he fought to not lose control yet. She was just too hot, too slick and too wonderful.

"Come then." She stroked his forearm and pulled him harder with her feet. Vala flexed her internal muscles and squeezed him for all she was worth. He let out an unintelligible sound and jerked hard against her.

"Oh, God!" He let go. His orgasm rolled through him as his seed shot into her body. Spurt after spurt found it's home in her warm depths. She cradled him there as close to her as he could possibly get while he came.

She stroked his arm and used her heel to gently rub his back as he came down from his climax. She could feel him twitching all over and knew it had been powerful for him. She should let him fend her off for so long. The poor guy needed the stress relief. Fluid back up wasn't good for anyone.

"One in ten chance…" She winked at him as he looked at her first with confusion and then with horror.

"You… we… Oh, God…" He grabbed the wine and took a gulp. She could be pregnant…

"No." She felt bad after he actually looked terrified about the thought of her with child. "I won't be. Don't worry, Daniel. I've taken precautions."

He let himself slip free from her body, a sigh of relief left his lips. He grabbed a towel from under the bench and cleaned himself off before tucking his, now flaccid, manhood back into his pants. He cleaned her up as well, gently wiping away their mixed fluids. Then he grabbed her clothes and helped her dress.

"Don't scare me like that."

She just grinned at him and grabbed the wine again. It was almost gone now. She poured the rest into her mouth and brought his lips back to hers for one last, sweet, alcoholic kiss. He hesitated only briefly before opening his lips for her. They shared the remnants of the wine and when it was gone she pressed her forehead to his.

"Now is it time to cuddle?"

"On the lab table?"

"No, silly, carry me back to your room. I'm perfectly exhausted now." She saw him look over her shoulder at the scroll he'd been working on before her interruption.

He should finish the work. He stared at the ancient parchment. Then he took one look at her face, the soft smile and the glow that surrounded her after being sated. She looked perfectly adorable and he couldn't miss the opportunity to experience the tender parts of her. He'd translate the ancient language later.

Right now he was going to take Vala back to his room, strip her back down and climb into bed with her. They'd both nap and she'd wake him up before he knew it wanting more.

She always wanted more. He almost always gave in.

The End


End file.
